


Directions to Love

by anxious_logic



Series: Soulmate September 2020 [19]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Nonbinary Dr. Emile Picani, Nonbinary Sleep | Remy Sanders, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_logic/pseuds/anxious_logic
Summary: Emile just moved to a different part of the city. When they meet their soulmate, he realizes just how much of a good idea that was.
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Soulmate September 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907686
Kudos: 39





	Directions to Love

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate September Day 19: Everyone is born with a compass on their wrist, the needle of the compass points towards your soulmate.
> 
> Warnings: Food mention

Emile absently looked down at his wrist as he walked, wondering somewhere in their mind which direction his compass was pointing. It was usually pointing somewhere around North, sometimes closer to Northeast, but Emile had just moved to the north end of the city, so maybe he was lucky enough to have a soulmate living around the same place as them? He wasn’t familiar with this part of the city, so decided to take a walk around to familiarize themselves with it. Maybe they would get lucky enough to meet his soulmate.

He stopped moving as he realized that as they had been walking, the needle had switched from facing North to facing South. It seemed to be – _tingling,_ almost, too.

He backed up a few steps, feeling the tingling get stronger. The needle moved to point straight West, towards a small, bustling coffeeshop. Emile bit their lips in nervousness.

Was their soulmate in the coffeeshop? Or did they just happen to be in that direction?

He jumped as the tingling increased, almost to a slight burn. Suddenly, the needle turned, and the burning decreased. Their soulmate must have just passed them – quite close, too, if his wrist burning told them anything.

He looked up, trying to find their soulmate. They darted through the people around him, trying to go by the heat in their arm.

As he bumped into someone, he felt their compass almost go cold with heat before it settled back to his body’s normal temperature. He looked up to see a person in a black leather jacket wearing large black sunglasses and holding an iced coffee in their hand.

“Hi,” Emile breathed. The other person grinned back slightly.

“Hey, babe,” they said, pulling their sunglasses down slightly. Emile stared directly into their light brown eyes, their dark skin seeming to glow in the morning sun. “My name’s Remy, whatever pronouns you like.”

“Emile,” they breathed. “Uh. He or they. Both. Whichever. Um.”

Remy laughed, throwing their free arm around Emile. “C’mon, gurl,” ze said. “Do you have some time? Maybe we could get coffee together, get to know each other?”

Emile waved weakly at the coffee in his hand. “But you have-”

“Never too much coffee, hun,” she interrupted. “Do you have time or not? Because I totes understand if not, but I’d like to know.”

Emile felt their face heat up. “Um. Yeah, I have- I have some time before my next shift.”

Remy winked at him. “Sounds good. So tell me, where’s your favorite coffeeshop?”

Emile ducked their head. “I prefer hot chocolate, actually. Tea, if I really need the caffeine.”

Remy wrinkled their nose. “Whatever floats your boat, babe. I’m much more of a coffee person, personally, but to each their own, I suppose.” Ey linked their arm through with Emile’s, turning the two of them around to the coffeeshop that Emile had found Remy walking out of. “C’mon, let me introduce you to my favorite baristas here. Virgil’s a bit closed-off at first, but so much fun when he loosens up. Patton’s too much in the morning but great once the caffeine kicks in, Roman’s too loud all the time but worth it for the looks. Logan’s a bit stiff but once you ask them about the right thing you can see them just light up…”

Emile got lost in Remy’s expressions, not exactly tuning out void’s words but paying more attention to what was being said without words.

He couldn’t wait to know this person better than they knew themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> I hit 20,000 words in my document for Soulmate September, and even though I didn't write every one of those words, I'm very proud of that fact
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if you liked this?
> 
> I'm also on tumblr @anxious-logic!


End file.
